Rachel & Kirsty: The Fairy Life
by Princess Strawberry Serenity
Summary: Based on the hit series Rainbow Magic by Daisy Meadows, several years have passed, and Rachel and Kirsty decide to visit Fairyland, only to see that it is in ruins! Many fairies have been prisoners or hypnotized by Jack Frost, leaving Fairyland in a mess. Can Rachel and Kirsty recover Fairyland- without being stuck as fairies?
1. Prologue

**Many years and months pass...**

In a place, far, far, far away from Earth, there is a country. But this country is very unique. In the country, there lives mythological creatures known as fairies. The fairies live in harmony, and two certain fairies rule the country over them. They are King Oberon and Queen Titania. They rule the country that they named _Fairyland_.

Near the Fairy Palace, there is an evil castle with an evil goblin living and ruling in it. His name is Jack Frost, and he rules over all goblins that live with fairies. Goblins, compared to fairies, are not very nice. In fact, they are rather mean and nasty-looking creatures that do many evil things. Both fairies and goblins can access the human world of Earth, however.

Fairies are classified into groups. Each group consists of exactly _seven_ fairies, no more, no less. They do certain things that help maintain the balance of either Fairyland or Earth, or both. If any of the fairies or their special item is missing, balance will be ruined, and finding them will only fix the balance.

One day, in Fairyland, there was a special ceremony. All fairies were invited. But Jack Frost appeared and crashed the party. He said he or his goblins were not invited, and he felt angry because he was ignored. Then he turned to a certain group of fairies. They were the Rainbow Fairies, and they kept color in Fairyland shiny, unique, and most of all, _living_. He cast a spell that banished all seven fairies away. Who will save Fairyland from being black and white forever now...?

If it weren't for two heroes, Fairyland would've been a land full of black and white color. They were both human girls. Their names were Rachel Walker and Kirsty Tate. They are the only ones who know the secret of the fairies living along side the humans. They are also the kingdom's friends. After saving all Rainbow Fairies, which were Ruby the Red Fairy, Amber the Orange Fairy, Sunny the Yellow Fairy, Fern the Green Fairy, Sky the Blue Fairy, Inky the Indigo Fairy, and Heather the Violet Fairy, Fairyland was back to normal, and Jack Frost finally got an invitation to the celebration. Hooray!

Now it has been several years since Kirsty and Rachel saved or visited any fairy. What is it like now...?


	2. Rainspell Island- and Being a Fairy, Too

**Rainspell Island, 5 years later...**

Rainspell Island is a mysterious island. It is an enchanting island that has a lot of mysteries. (That's probably why it is known to be mysterious.) It has a great amount of forests, beaches, and of course, tourists!

Currently, it seems that there is a ship on the great seas, arriving to Rainspell Island...

* * *

**Cruise Ship**

"Oh, Kirsty, I can't wait to get to Rainspell Island!" Rachel shouted. Kirsty nodded. Rainspell Island was where they met each other- and of course, the fairies of Fairyland. The ship was almost there, but it was getting wobbly on the way. Getting a fast cruise ship to Rainspell Island also meant wobbly voyages, which was bad news for those who were seasick. Rachel and Kirsty were going to their room, seeing the island looking rather nicely and decent.

"Hey, Rachel, what is that?" Kirsty said, pointing at a big hotel at the island. Rachel shrugged. "It's probably a new hotel," Rachel told her. Kirsty seemed unsure. Both of them have never seen that building at the island before, and this was also the first building that they saw that seemed to be the size of a dinosaur. Both girls were keeping themselves entertained by counting fish, since there were no cars. The ship may be fast, but if you went to the basement of the ship, you could be able to see fish, just like in a submarine!

"Small fish, little fish, fat fish, skinny fish..." Kirsty kept repeating. "Red fish, orange fish, yellow fish, green fish, blue fish, indigo fish, purple fish..." Rachel kept repeating, and they both eventually got bored of seeing the same fish over and over again. But Kirsty noticed something that caught her eye. "Hey," she called to Rachel, "look!" She pointed at a fish that seemed very unique. It had a yellow body and yellow fins. How boring- until you notice that the yellow body is really shiny, making it not yellow, but _gold_. "_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_" they screamed. "IT'S A _DORADO_ FISH!" They got everyone's attention, and everyone formed a big crowd, squishing the two girls. "Wait! Let me see- oh, get off me!" the crowd shouted.

Then, the ship went to a big stop, nearly crashing the crowd, and scaring away all the fish, especially the dorado.

* * *

**Rainspell Island - Dock**

Everyone left the ship, even though they were disappointed that the dorado fish had swam away so quickly. The dorado is an _extremely_ rare fish(yes, this is not a fake fish, it actually exists) that everyone wants to catch one day. But in this case, everyone wants to at least _see_ one.

"Wasn't that amazing, Kirsty?!" Rachel said, after they left the ship. "We actually saw a dorado! Now isn't that cool or what?!" She gave her friend a high-five. "Come on, girls!" Rachel's dad called. "We have to get to our cabins! Come on, Rachel." Sad to be separated so easily, Rachel and Kirsty departed to their cabins with their parents.

* * *

**Rainspell Island - Rachel's Cabin**

Rachel and her parents began to unpack their baggage. They noticed it was perfectly spotless and untouched since their last visit, which was when Rachel and Kirsty had helped Joy the Summer Vacation Fairy find her three shells that made summer in Rainspell Island the very best. Rachel's mom, Mrs. Walker, decided to put away all the cooking stuff while Mr. Walker, Rachel's dad, did the living room and the bedroom. Rachel did her own bedroom. She made sure it was very Rachel-ish. She was lounging away on her bed at this very moment.

Rachel and Kirsty had brought their new cell phones with them. Rachel decided to call Kirsty.

"Hello?" called Rachel.

"Hey," Kirsty replied.

"Oh, hi! Did you finish packing yet?"

"Yes, I already did. I'm guessing you did, too!"

"Yes, that's right! What are you doing now?"

"Oh, just snoozing around..." Kirsty moved around the bed as she said this.

"Me, too! I'm just so bored..." Rachel began to go in a relaxed pose.

"I know, right..." Kirsty began to gasp in horror. "Rachel? Oh, no! Rach-" Kirsty had accidently pressed the turn off button, while in shock. However, Rachel did not see this happen, as she was on the other line of the phone.

"What?! Kirsty...!" Rachel then realized the line was cut off, so she turned off the phone and put it in her pocket.

"That's strange," Rachel said to herself. "That's not like Kirsty at all..." Rachel looked down to see that she was glowing all around. "Huh?!" Rachel gasped. "What's happening?!" The room seemed to grow larger, and larger, and larger until...

* * *

"Ow..." Rachel woke up to see her head was hit by something. She turned around to see that her bed had grown _huge_! But then she realized something, and turned around to see her back. She saw fairy wings on her back, in the most perfect sky blue color. "What?!" she said, and realized that no one could hear her.

Rachel had been turned into a fairy. But it was not from the fairy dust from her necklace that she and Kirsty received from Queen Titania when they were finding Doodle the magic fairy rooster's magical weather feathers and helping the Weather Fairies with that job. It was by _force_. But who could have made this happen?

"I must find Kirsty!" she thought, and quickly flew past her room, right out the living room(while hiding from her parents), and right into the outside. But then she realized she had no idea where Kirsty's cabin was. "Maybe I should look at the Dock..." she said to herself, and flew on to the dock, hoping Kirsty would find her there.


	3. Fairyland In Trouble!

**Rainspell Island - Dock**

Kirsty was waiting, hiding in a bush near the dock. She can't believe what had just happened to her. She had been forcefully turned into a fairy! Her sudden transformation accidentally caused her to press the off button on her cell phone. She was hoping, just a tiny hope, that Rachel would find her here, safe and sound. Her hope was made true when she heard her best friend calling her name.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Kirsty called. "I'm hiding in this bush!" Instantly Rachel came and found her friend who just became a fairy as well. Kirsty was shocked. "So it happened to you too?" Kirsty asked. "Yes, it did..." Rachel said, frowning. What had caused them to turn into a fairy so fast?

Suddenly, the two friends began to glow again, this time, in a bright silver light. It was so bright that any normal human could have seen it so fast. "What's happening?!" Rachel said, and her question was answered when the light ended, transporting the two girls somewhere...

* * *

**Fairyland (Ruins)**

Rachel woke up and gasped. She and Kirsty were somewhere else now. It looked very unfamiliar, but it seemed familiar to the both of them. There were many houses, all arranged just like in their hometowns. The houses seemed to be clean, but they were actually in ruins. It was a wreck in every house, and each house began to look worse than the other if you looked inside. The only thing that seemed familiar to the girls was a gigantic castle. It seemed to be made in ice, and varnished with brilliant types of crystals and gems. It seemed to be the only thing in perfect shape. It looked like there was supposed to be meadows of flowers and a gigantic lake, but since the place was in ruins, it hardly looked like it was supposed to bring any joy.

"Oh... Kirsty! We're in Fairyland!" Rachel shouted. "But it looks so different- what _happened_ while we were gone?!" Kirsty shrugged, and they hiked to the castle to see if anything had changed in _there_. But the minute they were close to the entrance, Rachel hided beside the icy crystal of the castle(which was surprisingly warm, compared to its' appearance). "_Kirsty, hide!_" Rachel whispered to her friend, and her friend went closer to hide.

A tall goblin had been sitting on the throne chair inside the palace. He had an icy beard and, usually, an especially icy expression on his green face. He was Jack Frost, the enemy of Fairyland's king and queen, as well as Fairyland's inhabitants. He seemed to enjoy taking over the castle, and beside him, on his left, was King Oberon and Queen Titania, frozen in ice and crystal. They seemed to be in shock and looked like they were in danger. Rachel gasped. Jack Frost had turned her and Kirsty into fairies, and also managed to turn Fairyland into ruins of evil for his goblins!

On Jack Frost's right was a cage. It had different types of fairies stuck in it, but seven of those fairies happened to be the Rainbow Fairies. "Jack Frost has turned Fairyland into a nightmare!" Kirsty whispered and explained to Rachel. They also saw fairies serving Jack Frost. They seemed to be in his control. They also repeated, "Jack Frost is our master, and we shall serve him as Our Majesty..." Many of the fairies had been hypnotized to be his minions!

"Poor fairies," Rachel thought.


	4. A Solution?

**Fairyland - Fairy Castle 1F**

Rachel and Kirsty were determined to find out what happened to the fairies. So they went inside the castle silently, and they made sure they were hidden from the goblins or hypnotized fairies. They tiptoed into the entrance and tried to hide somewhere, because Jack Frost was suspicious and was coming their way!

"Oh, no," Kirsty spotted Jack Frost walking toward them. "Hide!"

They hid under a ripped curtain, and Jack Frost went toward the curtain, but did _not_ check it. "Hrmmmm..." he grunted as he seemed a little suspicious about the curtain. But he turned away and began to go back to the throne chair. "Goblins!" Jack Frost yelled, and at once about 5 goblins stood right in front of him, ready to obey his every command. "I want you to check around the castle. I think we might have some trouble..." He stared at the curtains. The goblins were shocked, and they all said, "But there's nothing bad here, Your Majesty! We managed to check all around the castle for 2 years and we haven't found a _single_ fairy around!" But Jack Frost gave them his scary cold stare, and the goblins scrambled at once. Rachel and Kirsty had seen and heard the whole thing. Now they were in trouble for sure.

"Let's see if we can find anything around here that might save the fairies," Rachel told Kirsty. They swooped off the curtains, and, being aware of any goblins, they went toward a staircase, making sure there might be anything...

* * *

**Fairyland - Fairy Castle B1F**

Rachel saw a whole line of bookshelves lined up against a wall. To her surprise, they were _not_ touched by the goblins. "Maybe they hate books," Rachel thought. She took a random book from a random shelf. The book was titled: **_Magical Wonders: Secrets of_**_ **Fairyland**_. "Perfect," Rachel said, and showed the book to Kirsty. Kirsty nodded and put the book on a table, found a random chapter, and began to read the chapter with her friend...

* * *

_**Magical Wonders: Secrets of Fairyland**_

_**Chapter ****_

Fairyland is guarded by King Oberon and Queen Titania of the Fairy Castle. They make sure Fairyland is in perfect shape and balance, as Fairyland needs to be in good working order in order to keep Earth's necessities in the right place and in proper order. To do this, the Fairy King and Queen keep 7 magical rainbow stones and observe them.

The 7 magical Rainbow Stones are _extremely_ magical stones that each match the colors of the rainbow. They are extremely powerful, as they maintain _most_ of Fairyland's balance. Many fairies don't know how they became to be the stones that keep Fairyland in peace, but there are some fairies that think they have a theory. Some of those fairies thought that the Rainbow Stones were enchanted by one of Queen Titania's ancestors, and another group thought that it was created by friendship. But only 7 fairies know the truth, and they are the guardians of the stones themselves.

These 7 guardians are the Rainbow Fairies.


End file.
